


Gilded Age

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And I throw it across the internet, I pick up my garbage (words), LITERALLY, M/M, No Beta, No fucks, Politics, Prison Cell, Robert Frost Quote, Rule Breaking, They call me the garbage woman, no research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Megatron and Orion discuss the current state of affairs.





	Gilded Age

          Orion and Megatron were leaning against each other in the latter's cell. They knew that it was against the rules, but did they care? No, no they did not. They were talking as casually as they could in their present situation when Megatron suddenly asked, "Do you hear how quiet it is, Orion? It won't remain this way. It can't."  
          "I know this, but how will change come? There are enemies on every side trying to hold us back." Inquired Orion.  
          "I tried peace. I tried to fight back with words. But they refused to listen. That would make violence our only other option." Megatron admits.  
          "It can't come to that. There has to be another way." Orion says  
          "Do you know what our society is? It is gilded. Rust covered with gold. And do you know how we reveal the hidden rust?" Asked Megatron.  
          "How?" Orion asked in turn.  
          "You apply heat. You slowly melt the gold away, exposing the sickness underneath. That is what we must do. Some of the gold has already been chipped away, but not enough. We must be put in the fire to make things right." Megatron explained.  
          "But what happens after the corruption is made plain. What happens then?" Pressed Orion.  
          "We get rid of the rust. By any means necessary. And then we can rebuild. And then we can truly be together without any barriers between us." Megatron answered.  
          "That would be nice. I wouldn't have to sneak into your cell anymore." Orion says while leaning in closer to him.  
          Megatron nods, "Speaking of that, isn't the next guard shift starting?"  
          "You're right, I have to go. Remember, love you, see you again." Orion says as he stands up and goes over to the door.  
          "Love you, too." Megatron mumbles. As Orion exits the cell and walks away, Megatron calls to him, "Nothing gold can stay, especially if it was never gold in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> One fresh baked ship coming right up.


End file.
